


heliophilia (trans)

by softheartedgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, too cute
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartedgirl/pseuds/softheartedgirl
Summary: Akaashi say mê những vì sao, nhưng trên tất cả, cậu mong mỏi được chạm vào Mặt Trời.~~~~~
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	heliophilia (trans)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [heliophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425082) by [audentis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audentis/pseuds/audentis). 



Akaashi Keiji yêu những vì sao. Nếu bạn chỉ tay vào một ngôi sao nhỏ bé lấp lánh nào đó trên bầu trời kia, có lẽ cậu ấy sẽ nói ra tên vì sao ấy cho bạn.

Cậu ấy là một nhà thiên văn học nghiệp dư, đó có lẽ là điều bạn nghĩ, và cậu có một niềm đam mê bất tận với những điều chưa được khám phá. Nhưng bạn biết không, những vì sao vốn luôn thì thầm những lời nhắn đến mọi người, nhưng chỉ khi họ mở rộng trái tim mình mà thôi. Và Akaashi chính là người như vậy.

Bokuto Koutarou không hề giống bất kỳ một ngôi sao nào cả. Akaashi đã nhìn được điều đó từ những giây phút đầu tiên. Và thế là chàng trai say đắm những vì sao quyết định trao cho anh ngôi sao to và sáng nhất. Vì sao tỏa ánh sáng lên muôn vật, phản chiếu cả đáy biển sâu và khiến cả thế giới đắm chìm trong ánh vàng rực rỡ của nó.

Chàng trai trao cho anh ấy Mặt Trời.

//

Mặt trời, Mặt trời, Mặt Trời. Sự rực rỡ ấy, sự lộng lẫy ấy dường như luôn ở đó, có nhưng không, nhìn thấy nhưng không thể chạm vào, gần gũi nhưng lại thật xa xôi. Và chàng trai mong mỏi được chạm vào ánh mặt trời ấy đã tạo nên một đôi cánh chứa đựng tất cả những hy vọng và khát khao phi thường, và cả những lời ước hẹn mà vì sao đã thì thầm vào anh.

Cậu cứ bay lên và bay lên mãi, cho đến khi cậu nắm lấy Mặt trời trong chính tay mình, cho đến khi ánh sáng của nó chạm vào người cậu và nhuộm cậu trong một màu hoàng kim tuyệt diệu. Và chính lúc ấy, dường như sợi dây của số phận đã đan xen vào nhau trở thành một điệu nhảy đầy thanh lịch. Bản thánh ca được sướng lên bởi những kẻ độc hành, nó thật mê hoặc, thật quyến rũ con mắt kẻ phàm trần làm sao.

Và cứ thế, chàng trai và Mặt trời trở nên không thể tách rời, cùng nhau vượt qua những trận cuồng phong trên chặng đường trưởng thành của mình, trải dài cùng những sai lầm của quá khứ và vinh quang nơi hiện tại. Có những giây phút họ nhìn vào ánh mắt nhau, và thời gian sẽ dừng lại. Sau cùng thì, liệu còn gì quan trọng hơn khi bạn đang ở trong một không gian chỉ có thế giới và mặt trời?

Và cũng chính trong những khoảnh khắc này, tình yêu của Akaashi dành cho Mặt trời như tràn đầy con tim cậu. Trong suốt cuộc đời mình, Akaashi chưa bao giờ làm hơn những điều mà cậu được yêu cầu. Vậy mà mỗi lần được gần cạnh Bokuto, cậu như chỉ muốn đưa cho anh tất cả những gì cậu có, muốn trao cho anh mọi thứ thuộc về mình.

Và cứ như vậy, họ lớn lên, rẽ sang hai hướng khác biệt nhưng vẫn luôn giữ mối quan hệ gần gũi hơn bao giờ hết, chỉ cách xa thật xa như cách mà Trái Đất chuyển động xa khỏi Mặt Trời và rồi trở lại.

“Bokuto-san, bây giờ đang là hai giờ sáng đấy ạ. Tại sao anh vẫn còn thức vậy?”  
“Bên này chỉ mới là bảy giờ tối thôi! Anh sẽ đi ngủ sớm, anh hứa mà!”  
Akaashi không nỡ tỏ ra nóng giận. Sau tất cả, sao con tim có thể trao sự bực tức cho người nắm giữ nó cơ chứ?  
“Nè ‘Kaashi, khi anh bay về vào tuần sau đấy, chúng ta sẽ đi ăn cùng nhau, chỉ hai chúng ta thôi!”  
“Em cho rằng đó không phải là một lời đề nghị?”  
“Ý anh là... em không cần phải đi nếu em không muốn.”  
“Em rất sẵn lòng, Bokuto-san.”  
“Anh sẽ nhắn cho em thời gian và địa điểm sau nhé!”

Akaashi không nói với anh về chồng công việc sắp đến hạn nộp của mình, hay về giọng nói của anh đã khiến lồng ngực cậu rộn ràng đến mức nào. Nhưng dù vậy, những đêm mất ngủ hay gánh nặng tựa như cả thiên hà cậu đang mang theo đều xứng đáng, chỉ cần chúng cho cậu được thấy mặt trời của mình một lần nữa.

Những năm qua đã quá đỗi dịu dàng với chính cậu bé và mặt trời ấy. Những cuộc gặp gỡ với những người bạn mới và cũ, những cuộc hẹn hò ở nhà hàng như bây giờ vào mỗi khi họ có dịp rảnh trong chiếc thời khóa biểu chật kín của mình.  
Dù rằng Akaashi không chắc mình có thể gọi những buổi như vậy là hẹn hò hay không.

//

Koutarou.  
Đó có thể là bất cứ cái tên nào được khắc lên cát bởi các vị thần bảo hộ của thiên hà, nhưng đối với Akaashi, cái tên đó là tất cả.  
Koutarou.  
Cậu yêu âm thanh cái tên ấy phát ra, từng âm điệu trầm bổng, và từng nhịp điệu như lời ca. Cậu yêu nó hơn bất cứ ngôn từ tuyệt đẹp nào trên thế gian. Cậu yêu lấy cái tên ấy vì nó thuộc về con người đẹp nhất trong hàng tỷ người trên Trái Đất này.  
Koutarou.  
Cậu khẽ thì thầm cái tên ấy khi tấm lưng anh quay lại phía sàn đấu, khi mọi âm thanh hò reo như nuốt chửng lấy nó. Cậu thì thầm để không một ai biết rằng chàng trai say đắm những vì sao đã tìm được mặt trời của chính cậu.  
Nhưng nó sẽ vượt trên cả lời thì thầm khi cậu nói với anh.  
//  
Cả khán đài như rung chuyển với một nguồn năng lượng khổng lồ, hàng ngàn người khẽ lắc lư theo từng nhịp trống, thả mình vào từng khoảnh khắc cuồng nhiệt. Những tiếng huýt, những tiếng reo, những tràng vỗ tay và tiếng va đập của trái bóng. Mọi thứ dường như thật thân thuộc với Akaashi.  
Cứ như cậu là một cậu trai tuổi mười bốn lần đầu tiên được nhìn thấy mặt trời, và rồi say đắm trong vẻ đẹp của nó.  
Cứ như cậu là một cậu trai tuổi mười sáu đã mở lòng mình để lắng nghe lời nhắn từ những vì sao, để làm rõ những bí mật mà chúng ẩn chứa cùng một niềm hy vọng và khát khao thầm kín từ con tim.  
Cứ như cậu là một chàng trai tuổi hai mươi hai cố gắng hết sức để quên đi để rồi nhận ra rằng, con tim cậu không thể trao cho ai được nữa.  
“-và Kageyama Tobio đã chuyền thật nhẹ nhàng từ phía bên kia sân bóng! Và bây giờ ai sẽ đánh cú chốt đây? Cả bốn tay đập đều dâng lên từ mọi hướng!”  
Nhật Bản đang ở điểm quyết định, họ không thể để lỡ mất cơ hội này trước Argentina.”  
“Ushijima đang ở trong một tư thế sẵn sàng để tung ra cú đập đẹp mắt bằng tay trái của cậu, nhưng không! Bokuto Koutarou đã luồn lên từ phía bên trái...!”  
“VÀ CẬU ĐÃ ĐẬP TRÁI BÓNG NGANG QUA ĐƯỜNG BIÊN CỦA ĐỐI THỦ VÀ GHI BÀN! NGƯỜI CHỦ CÔNG CỦA NHẬT BẢN ĐÃ GHI VÀO TRONG TRANG GIẤY CỦA LỊCH SỬ BẰNG BÀN THẮNG TRƯỚC TOP 5 THẾ GIỚI, ARGENTINA!”  
Tiếng chuông báo hiệu vang lên, và cả khán đài như vỡ òa trong cảm xúc hân hoan, nhưng Akaashi chỉ nhìn thấy hình bóng một người.  
“AKAAMSHI! Em thấy anh tuyệt không?”  
“Vâng tất nhiên rồi Bokuto-san. Anh lúc nào cũng thật tuyệt!”  
“Anh ấy trông thật đẹp trong màu áo đỏ và đen của Nhật Bản.” Akaashi chỉ có thể đứng bần thần trước khung cảnh mặt trời của cậu đang khoác trên vai lá cờ tổ quốc. Dù cho cuộc chiến vừa rồi thật khốc liệt, anh ấy dường như vẫn tỏa ra một luồng sáng đẹp đẽ hơn bao giờ hết.  
Bây giờ hoặc không bao giờ.  
“Bokuto-san, em-”  
“Anh thích em, Akaashi!”

//

Akkashi cảm thấy như mình đang đứng trước miệng của một hố đen, chờ đợi. Các lực tác động vào cậu như muốn kéo cậu vào bể sâu của nỗi đau, của những lời từ chối không thể tránh khỏi. Nhưng khi những ngôn từ kia phát ra, bốn câu chữ ấy đã khiến một điều gì đó trong cậu rung động.

Có lẽ đó là một niềm hy vọng nhỏ nhoi mà cậu luôn khẽ níu giữ, hoặc có thể đó là những giấc mơ diệu kỳ về một viễn cảnh xa xăm, hoặc cũng có lẽ, đó là một thứ gì khác mà Akaashi chưa hề để ý tới.

Cậu mặc kệ những ánh nhìn chăm chú hướng về họ. Cậu mặc kệ những tràng hò reo liên tục tên của Bokuto, cậu mặc kệ tất cả. Bởi lẽ, chính vào khoảnh khắc đó, không còn gì quan trọng nữa, chỉ còn lại tiếng đập liên hồi nơi trái tim, và cả thế giới cậu như bị quay vòng.

“Anh đã thích em từ trung học rồi cơ. Ý anh là, sao anh có thể không cơ chứ, em là Akaashi! Ai mà có thể không thích em cơ? Ý anh là, đó là những gì anh nghĩ ngay từ ban đầu, sau đó khi anh tốt nghiệp, anh đã không còn được thấy em mỗi ngày nữa, và anh đã rất nhớ em, em biết chứ? Và sau đó anh cũng đã dần nhận ra.”

Akaashi vẫn đứng trên nền gỗ, đôi chân cậu dính chặt như chịu sức đè của cả ngàn khối sắt, thế giới xung quanh như rơi vào tĩnh lặng. Không còn gì quan trọng nữa.

“Và rồi vào năm ngoái, em nhớ đợt chúng ta cùng đi ăn thịt nướng chứ? Em uống hơi nhiều, và rồi mặt em cứ đỏ lên thôi. Và chính lúc ấy anh đã xác nhận, rằng anh hoàn toàn rơi vào lưới tình với em.”

Những nhà báo và các fan hâm mộ dường như đã chú ý đến điều đang diễn ra. Một số ít người cũng bắt đầu hướng những chiếc máy quay về họ.

“Anh đã muốn nói cho em biết, anh đã rất muốn làm vậy! Nhưng rồi anh lại sợ, em biết không. Ý anh là, nếu em không thích anh lại thì sao, nếu như em-”

Khoảnh khắc ấy, Akaashi như tìm lại được mình. Với tất cả những sức lực vừa lấy lại, cậu nâng khuôn mặt của anh lên bằng lòng bàn tay mình, và cậu nhìn vào khuôn mặt điển trai ấy, khuôn mặt mà cậu đã dành hàng mấy năm trời để quan sát và hy vọng rằng một ngày nào đó, khuôn mặt ấy sẽ quay về phía mình.

“Không, không, xin anh, dừng lại!”  
“Vậy là em không-”  
“Không! Em cũng thích anh, Bokuto-san. Em thích anh rất nhiều.”

Nếu thời gian chưa bao giờ dừng lại, nó hẳn đã làm vậy vào giây phút ấy. Cả sân vận động dường như biến mất, những âm thanh, những đám đông, những ánh đèn như chìm vào hư vô. Không còn gì quan trọng nữa, thứ duy nhất Akaashi nhìn thấy được chính là mặt trời của cậu.

Mặt trời của cậu với thứ ánh sáng từ hàng ngàn vì sao. Mặt trời ấy đã nắm giữ hai mươi sáu năm ngắn ngủi của cuộc đời cậu. Mặt trời của cậu, cháy bỏng, cuồng nhiệt, thật gần để cậu cảm nhận được những tia nhiệt đang nhảy múa trên mặt mình.

Có lẽ rằng một lời nhắn được ẩn chứa trong những lời thì thầm của các vì sao đã được gửi đi vào đêm định mệnh ấy. Có lẽ rằng đã luôn có một sợi chỉ đỏ của số phận chờ đợi cho linh hồn ta đan xen vào nhau. Có lẽ rằng chàng trai say mê những vì tinh linh đã có thể giang được đôi cánh của mình để bay đến Mặt trời.

Bởi vì vào khoảnh khắc đó, khoảnh khắc mà đôi môi họ chạm nhau, cả vũ trụ như hợp lại với hàng tỷ ngôi sao tạo thành một ánh sáng tân tinh.

“Anh yêu em, Keiji.”

Và cậu bé si mê dải ngân hà ấy đã lắng nghe bằng trọn trái tim mình. Có lẽ cậu đã chạm vào sợi chỉ của số phận và khẽ đan nó vào tấm vải của cả không gian và thời gian. Và có lẽ rằng, những sợi dây của giấc mơ, những lời ước nguyện dang dở, cùng con tim khao khát  
được chạm vào Mặt trời đã hoàn thành mục đích của chúng.

“Em yêu anh, Koutarou.”

Akaashi Keiji yêu những vì sao, nhưng cậu không còn mong mỏi được chạm vào chúng nữa. Bởi lẽ vào độ tuổi hai mươi sáu, cậu trai ấy cuối cùng cũng đã chạm được vào Mặt Trời.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you note for @audentis. Thank you so much for all of your beautifully written fics about Bokuto and Akaashi. Thank you for your words, which have inspired me to dedicate my heart to BokuAka, and thank you so much for your following ^^ I am so happy~~~~


End file.
